battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultimate94ninja
http://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/3/36/Personal_Ultimate94ninja_John_Wick.jpg Welcome! - -- Pedro9basket (Talk) 11:20, July 6, 2012 Tabber We don't use tabber for articles (or trivia sections). The only thing it's generally used for is how it's used on AMR-2. No harm done or anything, just letting you know. 13:59, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Op. Swordbreaker M249 Thanks for clarifying. Didn't know it was only after one reloaded that it would use an extended mag; seems odd! 10:11, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Disappearing Unlocks Code Hey, in regards to your edits and the disappearing unlocks code, it should be fixed now (and now actually appears). Sorry about that! 12:50, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Trusted User Due to your recent work here at the BF Wiki as well as you adminship over at CODW, Im promoting you to Trusted User status, enjoy! -- 04:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Note You know anyone can rename an image right? -- 23:46, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Strange. Oh well, I'll get to it. What do you want it renamed? -- 06:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Videos Thanks for running through some of video links this morning, it's appreciated! I'd like to get a bot to do it, but I don't know how to set one up a moment. - 14:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Mk 11 Since you're a gun guy too, I would like your advice on something. Currently the Mk 11 page is (in my opinion) pretty bloated and semi-confusing as it has all three variants on there, the SR-25, M110, and Mk 11. Since they can technically be considered different weapons just based on the same platform, you think it'd be okay to separate the variants to clean things up a bit? - 19:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Even though it usually is given the "Commando" moniker that the CAR-15 has, the RO933 is really just an M4 with a shorter barrel length and doesn't have a whole lot of commonality with the CAR besides having the same barrel length, so it should probably stay on the M4 page or just be a separate one of its own. As for the Mk 11, I'll probably put the M110's on their own page then. Danke! - 22:16, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :.300 BLK looks to be the same case as the .300 Knockout, it's just an RO933 that's been given an integrally suppressed barrel, chambered for .300 Blackout, and has a different set of sights plopped on it, so RL counterpart would just be a custom modified RO933. - 17:25, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Honestly, you probably do know more about this sort of thing than I do, so do call me out on something if you think I'm wrong. The Spike's SBR looks close, but the ingame model is the same as the RO933, the body and foreguard are identical and the only real changes are the suppressed barrel and magazine, so I'm thinkin' it's just a modified Colt instead of an actual manufactured weapon. - 23:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) M14 EBR Renamed it per your request. -- 16:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) sry for that but i dont play these games Re: I fixed the naming of the requested page. As for renaming the Mk11, id have to look into it more but it was ultimately Apprentice who mereged the ST-25 with the MK 11. -- 20:07, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Nayhem Adminship Please take the time to vote for Nayhems adminship here. -- 08:25, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Discord invite https://discord.gg/yrptjCK Sorta our official discord server, unfortunately, I'm stumped on how to get it on the side bar. -- Slopijoe (talk) 22:43, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Approved, forgive me I quite simply forgot + I didn't know such role exist until just 2-3 days ago. Also, do you have discord?-- Slopijoe/Osaka_amd Defeneder of the Balkans 22:33, February 12, 2018 (UTC) re: AFAIK some are alterations. Different heading similar to the Machinepistole P12/16 or carbine variants of certain guns for the time being.-- Slopijoe/Osaka_amd Defender of the Balkans 17:33, May 25, 2018 (UTC) re: Assault Rifles from the old website, additionally they are referred to as assault rifles in the tooltips.-- Slopijoe/Osaka_amd Defender of the Balkans 01:30, February 5, 2019 (UTC) BFH .416 Barrett I noticed that the wiki page for the Battlefield Hardline version of the M82 lists the rifle has having a 5+1 capacity, is this true of real .416 Barrett models of the M82? I suspect it would be even higher than the normal .50 BMG capacity of 10+1, or is the capacity reduced on purpose by the devs for balancing sake? ExodusBF4 (talk) 04:48, December 14, 2019 (UTC)ExodusBF4 profile page guns The Shorty 12G, while it is classified as a sidearm in BF4, it's technically a shotgun. Same goes for the Mare's Leg, that should go with the bolt action/lever action category. Ignore the BF5 thing with the Johnson LMG, i think it would be fine to put it where it belongs, with the other LMG's. The Phantom bow really belongs in the specials/misc category as well. ExodusBF4 (talk) 15:47, February 6, 2020 (UTC)ExodusBF4 :Um, dude, you're just stating the obvious here :P I know what the real weapons are, but I'm listing them depending on how they are classed in-game. 16:46, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Oh, i thought you were listing them based on their IMFDB pages. Sorry. ExodusBF4 (talk) 20:03, February 6, 2020 (UTC)ExodusBF4 mav third person? I was looking at the MAV page, i noticed it said in the BF4 section that you can toggle third person view with it, and it even shows a screencap of that in the gallery. However, in my 1700+ hours of playing BF4, i've never once been able to toggle third person with my MAV. The game doesn't tell you can do it, either. Maybe it's a PC/next gen only thing? I play on PS3, so maybe they left that out. I'll go check it later, but i'm 99% sure that clicking down the right analog stick to toggle third person view like it does in all other vehicles doesn't work with the MAV. Maybe that screencap is fake? The info is false? idk. ExodusBF4 (talk) 04:04, February 9, 2020 (UTC)ExodusBF4 So who do i ask then? The other admins here are seldom active, as far as i can see. ExodusBF4 (talk) 21:20, February 10, 2020 (UTC)ExodusBF4